Plus Ultra Comic Store
by whoneedspenameswhenigothis
Summary: After graduating from college Midoriya, Todoroki and Iida partner up and open up their own comic book store. After getting it off the ground and running its time to bring some help in, But this help ends up becoming a lot more then just someone to watch the counter. No Quirks AU.
1. Chapter 1

With one last chime from the doorbell signaling the last customer had finally left, A solid thud could be heard from the counter where a young man with a messy green mop of hair was lying face first on the counter.

"It's okay if I just sleep here, right Todoroki?" yelled the green mop.

That's when another young man with red hair and two different colored eyes, one blue the other grey walked by the counter.

"I just have to take out the trash then we can head home, I'll drive tonight so just go start the car up, I'll meet you out there Midoriya." Todoroki said as he walked over to the last trash bin and pulled out the full bag

With a tired, but satisfied groan Midoriya lifted his head from the counter and turned to walk into the back room of the shop.

As Midoriya sauntered over to his desk to grab the car keys he looked down at the photo of him and his two best friends, all in their respective college's caps and gowns.

It was still crazy to think that in just six months Midoriya and Todoroki, along with their partner and business guru Tenya Iida had managed to open up their own comic bookstore and cafe.

The three boys had met in high school and stayed close throughout college, all going for different things and to different local schools but still did their best to get together as often as possible.

Todoroki ended up going to culinary school where he specialized in baking and desserts, a passion he had kept pretty quiet throughout high school, causing quite the uproar in his home when he announced it.

Iida was a business major and a damn good one at that, he was the brains of the operation and kept his two friends' dreams, and wallets in check. Without him the shop would never have gotten off the ground. He also still works some days at his family's sports store with his older brother.

Then there was Izuku Midoriya, the superhero obsessed face of the store who ended up with a English Degree with a focus on creative writing. Midoriya had always been enamored by comics and would spend hours upon hours in the local shop when he was younger.

After grabbing the keys and flipping the light switches, Midoriya took the opportunity to look around the store.

Even in the dark, the yellow walls were bright and accented well by the blue and red stripes. Several bookshelves lined the hard wood floors between the counter and the wall, These were filled with bigger books like graphic novels and manga. Behind those were several racks filled with older comics and past releases of still going runs.

To the right of the counter on the wall were the racks of that week's newest comics from all the major publishers and several indie titles. To the left was the cafe portion of the store.

There were steps leading up on both sides of the store, the cafe kept the color scheme of the store and was filled with several tables and a couple booths lining the walls. The counter for the cafe was on the same side as the comic shop. Though slightly bigger so Todoroki could display his creations better. Behind the counter was another entrance way into the back that served as a kitchen for the young baker.

As Midoriya released a tired yawn he activated his cars remote starter and waited for his friend to come back from his final task.

The two boys apartment was only a five minute drive from the store, close enough to walk in the warmer months but the combination of the oncoming winter and how tired they had been of late quickly outweighed the desire to save on gas money.

It was then that Midoriya heard the back door close and saw his equally tired friend walk up. The boys had been working on adrenaline the first few months but were seriously starting to feel the effects of running a business all by themselves.

The store was open from 10 a.m. until 9 p.m. Monday through Saturday leaving Sunday as their only day of rest, with the trio taking turns going in and deep cleaning the store for a few hours to keep it in tip top shape.

"Man I'm so glad Iida is the one cleaning tomorrow, I haven't been this sleep deprived since Aizawa's last finals week," Midoriya said as the two boys made their way to the car.

"Ya, when we set those closing hours, I didn't think we would still be here past midnight this often," Todoroki said as he climbed into the already running car.

"At least it's not as bad as when we started, remember that one night when we first started when we were here till 4:30 cause I kept messing up my inventory and you fell asleep in the booth?" They both shared a tired laugh at that. There were a lot of growing pains at first but they were starting to get into a groove now three months into it.

"You know, I have been thinking it's about time we looked into bringing some new blood in, even just some people to watch the counters during the busy times so we could get stuff done during the day. I would love to not have to rubberneck the counter while I'm cooking all the time." the red head said

"You're probably right, we are starting to make some money now so it wouldn't kill us. Plus I would love to be able to get on the floor more so I could experiment a bit. We could even get our ordering done when the suns out!" They both drooled a little at that thought. "I'm going to talk to Iida about getting an ad out there and see what we can find." Midoriya said, a bit more awake from the new idea.

The drive home was over in a flash and the two boys trudged into the apartment building continuing the conversation

"I'd come but Momo is coming over tomorrow and I feel like I haven't seen her in forever"

"Don't worry about it bro, I'll text it to you before we post it so you can make any changes if you want, Just try not to have too much fun while im gone" Midoriya said with a wink, causing Todoroki to blush a little while he unlocked the door and threw his keys onto the kitchen counter.

The apartment was modest and well kept. A small kitchen that faced a living room/dining room that housed a couch, coffee table and T.V. with a moderately sized table between the kitchen and couch that was used more for meetings and board games then actual eating.

"Well I'm going to bed, Momo said she would make dinner for us tomorrow so tell Iida to come by after yall are done with the ad thing, just make sure you get some sleep before you go in," Todoroki said as he made his way to his room with a wave.

Midoriya nodded and after saying good night to his roommate made his way into his room and changed into a pair of superman shorts to sleep in.

"Man I hope we can find someone quick, I don't know how much longer we can keep this up" Midoriya thought as his head hit his pillow and sleep quickly consumed him.


	2. Chapter 2

BEEP, BEEP, BEE. SLAM.

"I can't believe I forgot to turn my alarm off on my only day off," Midoriya sighed as he stared at his alarm clock and its big red font showing 6:30.

For as long as he could remember Midoriya has always been unable to fall back asleep after being awoken in the morning, so deciding to not even bother he sat up and began his morning routine.

Starting off with some light stretching to try and shake off the morning stiffness Midoriya then threw on an old UA hoodie from his days in high school and went off for his morning run.

Ever since Iida had convinced him to join the track team his freshman year, he had always made an effort to run as often as he could.

The routine had its ups and downs through college but since graduating he had been good about getting in at least a few miles every morning.

The cold bit at his exposed legs as he started but quickly faded as he started to work a sweat, his headphone wire bobbed in rhythm as he picked up his pace following his usual route.

The streets were deserted as he made another turn onto the main street, during the week he would usually see some of earlier opening shopkeepers getting their places open and would greet them but with-it being Sunday Izuku had the sidewalk basically to himself.

This allowed him to focus less on where he was going and to get lost in his music.

He made another turn and was coming up toward the shop. The big PLUS ULTRA sign was dimed and Izuku began thinking of what to put in their hiring ad. It wouldn't be any more then a part time gig and they couldn't pay a ton, but it was a total blast and he wanted to try and express that in said ad.

Izuku was about to make another turn when suddenly he slammed into a smaller figure and fell hard into the snow behind him.

He looked up to see a bundled-up girl on the ground across from him. She took one of her ear buds out and looked at him in total surprise.

Midoriya shot up and immediately reached out to help her up taking his own headphones off.

"Oh god I'm so sorry I was totally lost in my own head and wasn't looking where I was going at all, are you okay?" Midoriya shot out and he frantically fumbled his hands about.

The girl looked up at him and grabbed his exposed hand with one of her mitten covered ones and giggled.

"Ya I'm good, and I wasn't looking either so it's my bad too, sorry about that."

The girl was dressed much more appropriately for the weather, a fluffy pink coat with matching pink mittens and a black hat. She also had on a pair of black jeans and boots.

"I didn't think anyone else would be out on the streets this early so I was lost in my head too, I get some people like to run early in the morning, but to be at it before 7 on a Sunday you must be really dedicated," she laughed again and brushed off her back.

"I actually forgot to shut off my alarm last night and figured since I was up anyway I mind as well get it out of the way, if I had it my way I would still be peacefully asleep in my warm bed" Midoriya replied " But what are you doing up and about so early?"

" I actually have a job interview the next town over at a coffee shop, I just moved down here with my friend and i'm looking for something to try and earn a couple bucks, but it's hard to find jobs this time of year you know" the girl replied and she fumbled her finger " I would love to find something closer to our apartment but a lot of the stores around here are small businesses and I haven't seen any job postings from them.

This had to be destiny, Midoriya thought to himself

"If say, a local shop on this very street were hiring right now, would you be interested?" Midoriya said with a big smile

The girl was absolutely shocked at this. "Is there one? I thought I checked all the local ads online! How did I miss one? Where?"

She got closer with each question causing Izuku to blush and step back, he had never been super comfortable with girls and while he had gotten over his fear of talking to them long ago, having one inches from his face still made him nervous.

The brown-haired girl noticed how close she got and took a step back as well looking away

"Sorry but could you tell me more?"

"I'll do you one better; I can get you an interview with one of the owners right now"

Her jaw hung open at that.

"What do you mean right now? All the shops around here are closed on Sundays for the most part, aren't they?" she asked more confused.

Midoriya laughed and motioned her to follow.

"It's really close and I happen to know them very well." he said with another laugh.

They walked back down the street he had just ran down and stopped in front of the comic shop.

"Is this the place?" she turned and asked with a big smile

"I worked in the bookstore at my college the last two years and loved it!"

This was getting way to perfect.

Midoriya told her to wait here and he would be right back with one of the owners. He walked over to the side of the building toward the back door and unlocked it with his key. He quickly made his way to his corner of the back room and opened up a drawer with an emergency set of clothes in it. A pair of jeans and a white tee shirt. They all kept a few outfits here just in case, he grabbed an old green plaid long sleeve off his chair and made his way to the front of the store, turning on the lights and opening the front door.

The girl looked up and reached peak confusion as Izuku burst out laughing, with her joining along soon after.

"I should have known you were talking about yourself!" she said between laughs. "It was all just so convenient."

" I should have told you at first but I remembered the spare clothes I had here and couldn't pass up the joke, and the fact you didn't get mad about it shows very well on your chances of getting the job" Izuku said with a few more chuckles mixed in.

He locked the door behind them and led her into the back toward one of the booths and had her sit across from her.

"This place is so cute," she said with another bright smile, "I could have definitely seen myself spending a ton of my free time in high school here."

"That was our goal, we wanted it to be more than a quick in and out place, but now it's time for the interview, are you ready?"

The girl straighten up at that, "Yes bring it on" she suddenly had a serious look in her eyes

Alright first, this is a small operation, you would actually be the first new person we would bring on, so there would be an adjustment period sorting out hours and such but that also means things would be very flexible. You mentioned that you were looking for extra cash but i just wanted to make it clear this wouldn't be a full time job, at least not out the gat and wanted to make sure that works for you," Izuku wasn't used to using his "owner voice" with someone physically there, usually only using it on the phone for orders and such, but he wanted to seem at least somewhat professional.

"Yes that works perfect for me!" the girl said with a grin

"Perfect, my second question was gonna be about whether you had experience or not but you answered that already so onto my final and most important questions." he said this as serious as he could, trying to convey their importance

"First. What's your name and second when can you start?

They both burst out into another fit of laughter at that, it had just dawned to both that they never got the others name.

"My name is Ochako Uraraka and I could start as early as tomorrow if needed"

"My name is Izuku Midoriya and welcome to Plus Ultra Comics!" He reached out to shake her hand with a big smile, beaming about how he had just stumbled across someone who just seemed perfect and how easy it had been.

It was at that moment the front door opened and a tall man with glasses and short, straight black hair walked in wearing a blue apron. Iida looked up at the two and began to smirk.

"You should have texted me if you were going to use the place for a date, I would have come later."


	3. Chapter 3

Not even the red booths the two young adults sat in could compare to the red that stained both their faces.

"IIDA! its not what you think I was running and thinking about what to put into our job listing and oh shoot I forgot to tell you Todoroki and I decided we need some help around here and oh man I just, I was gonna come talk to you first it was just," the blur of words coming out of the green headed boy quickly turned into incoherent mumbles.

"Oh boy, sorry he gets like this when his brain overloads," Iida said walking up to the back part of the cafe to introduce himself to his partners companion.

"Hello my name is Tenya Iida, it's a pleasure to meet you," he extended his arm out with a polite smile.

"Oh yes hello, my name is Ochako Uraraka," she quickly grabbed his hand and gave a hesitant smile, "um, is he gonna be okay?"

"Oh yes allow me to bring him back to the world of the living real quick," Iida then turned to his friend and game him a solid pat on the back, startling the boy who had still been talking gibberish this whole time.

"Oh jeez, I did it again huh." Midoriya said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Yes, so what is this about us hiring? But slow this time."

Midoriya then went on to explain his conversation with Todoroki the other night and how he had meant to discuss it with Iida today, but then he ran into Uraraka on the way here and then here they were.

"Ah I see, well if you two feel we need some help here then I agree, especially if it helps you guys get appropriate rest, it is of upmost Importance that the three of us are running at 100% if we are going to run this place to its peak potential and that all starts with good nights rest."

"Oh good I'm glad you agree, so I guess that means you're officially an employee here Uraraka!" Midoriya said with a smile grasping the bewildered girl.

Not even 15 minutes ago she had been on her way to an interview for a job she didn't even want and now she was going to be working here at the cutest place she has ever seen within walking distance of her apartment, just wait till she told Tsuyu.

"So Iida since I'm here do you want a hand cleaning today? I don't got anything else going on and we can get it done much better with both of us here" Midoriya said turning towards his partner, he figured offering to help would make up for hiring someone without discussing it with his partner.

"Oh I'll help too!" Ochako said standing up in her seat " it will give me a chance to better get to know the place and you guys too"

Iida looked at the pair and opened up a big smile

"I would love the assistance of you two, it will make for great bonding!"

So the trio spent the next two hours dusting moping and getting to know one anther and found that the new girl really blended well with the friends chemistry.

"Wait so this dude really threw a chair at you cause your teacher said he really liked your story?" Uraraka said in disbelief as she covered her mouth trying to contain her laughter

"Ya, Kacchan was reallly competitive and had a pretty bad superiority complex" Midoriya said sheepishly, "but he was also our first sale so I think he means well, in his own very special, different, Kacchan way."

"I remember how annoyed he was that we were wasting so much retail space on a cafe until he tried one of Todoroki's cakes and then he never brought it up again, he has interesting ways of showing it but he does care at least a little." Iida said supporting their aggressive friend.

"You guys mentioned a Todoroki earlier too, is he another partner?" Uraraka asked standing up from the table she had just cleaned the bottom of.

"Oh yes, Todoroki is a dear friend and partner, he is in charge of the cafe and kitchen" Iida said with pride

"A dear friend I forgot to tell we hired someone already!" Midoriya said grabbing his phone quickly to call his roommate.

While Midoriya explained the situation to the third business partner Iida and Uraraka turned and began conversing amount themselves.

"Thank you again for being so chill about me coming on, I'm sure it must of been awkward walking in to a job interview at your own place without you knowing"

"Oh don't sweat it, Midoriya has always been a wonderful judge of character even if he has a tendency to act before thinking, but its part of why I respect him so much, he's always trying to help people and do what's right, even if he's putting his own neck on the line to do it. I can already tell you are going to make a wonderful addition to the team," Iida said with a warm smile and a solid pat on the back.

It was then that Midoriya hung up the phone and turned to the other two.

"So Todoroki is totally cool with us making a hire, but on two conditions."

"Oh really? Its rare of him to add conditions to things, usually he is really laid back as long that he's not totally offended by something," Iida said rubbing his chin.

"The first is that you two get to make the next hire without me, which is super fine. The second is that if you two are free to join us for dinner at our place, Momo is cooking, he would love the chance to meet you Uraraka,"

"Well that sounds like a wonderful idea," Iida said looking towards Uraraka. " How about it, Momo Is a wonderful cook and I'm sure it will be a great time!"

"I mean if you guys don't mind I would be honored to join you guys, let me just call my roommate and let her know I wont be home till later." Uraraka said opening up into a large smile.

The trio finished cleaning the store just after 11 and figured they would separate till dinner. On their way out Midoriya and Iida gave the girl their numbers and told her to get home safe and they would see her later tonight.

With a wave Uraraka turned the corner and began her quick walk back to her apartment sending out two texts. One telling the person she was supposed to interview with that she wasn't interested in the job anymore and that she was sorry, and another to her roommate telling her that she had literally stumbled into some of the nicest people she had ever met.

"So, you numb into a cute guy and next thing you know you're having dinner at his place tonight?"

Tsuyu replied followed you with a thinking face

"It's not like that! THEY were just both really nice!"

"And I never said he was cute!"

"Was he though?"

"Yes... But that's not the point!"

As Uraraka made her way up the stairs into her apartment building she gave a content, but tired sigh. It wasn't even noon but she had already made two new friends and gotten a job within walking distance of her apartment.

"Man, I deserve a nap." The girl said to herself making her way in and shutting the door behind her.


End file.
